Gengsi (MINYOON)
by jimga913
Summary: "EHH KUTIL BADAK!" Lah katanya gebetan kok manggilnya... Si Yoongi yang ngerasa kenal suara itu langsung balikin badan buat ngeliat orang yang teriak ga jelas itu. Pas dia balikin badan ternyata bener itu 'temennya' dia :') "APAAN SIH TERIAK TERIAK GAK JELAS, SUARA CEMPRENG GITU JUGA. DASAR JARI BANTET!"


**MINYOON**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Disclaimer ;**

 **Jimin belongs to Suga**

 **Do not copy**

 **WARNING ;**

 **BAHASA NONBAKU**

 **IDE PASARAN**

 **GAK JELAS**

 **YAOI**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan di SMA BigHit bentar lagi bakal dimulai. Tapi si Jimin malah jalan jalan muterin sekolah. Gak tau dah apa yang dia pikirin, mungkin sebelum bener bener lulus Jimin mau liat liat lagi bentuk sekolahannya biar gak lupa.

 _ **Halah alesan.**_

Tapi pas Jimin sampe tikungan antara kelas 11 C sama kelas 11 E dia liat sosok makhluk gaib yaitu tuyul _*_ _ **gak ding canda ehe***_ maksudnya dia liat si Min Yoongi gebetannya yang merangkap jadi temennya dia. Sebenernya Jimin udah suka sama Yoongi dari SMP kelas 2 tapi sampe sekarang mau lulus SMA dia gak berani ngungkapin perasaannya cuma gara gara takut ngerusak hubungan mereka gitu. Setelah mastiin itu bener bener Yoongi, Jimin teriak manggil dia kenceng banget.

"EHH KUTIL BADAK?!"

 _ **Lah katanya gebetan kok manggilnya...**_

Si Yoongi yang ngerasa kenal suara itu langsung balikin badan buat ngeliat orang yang teriak ga jelas itu. Pas dia balikin badan ternyata bener itu 'temennya' dia :')

"APAAN SIH TERIAK TERIAK GAK JELAS, SUARA CEMPRENG GITU JUGA. DASAR JARI BANTET!"

 _ **duh mazz :')**_

"Eh sadar diri yaa situ juga teriak kali"

"Oh iya ya ehehe"

"Dasar ogeb"

Si Yoongi yang denger cuma ngedengus aja. Dia lagi males ribut.

sekarang mereka itu lagi jalan ke gedung serba guna buat ngadirin kelulusan. Sebenernya mereka itu sama sama lagi galau gara gara mau pisan sama temen temennya,

atau mungkin bukan itu ehe.

Pas udah mau sampe gedung tiba tiba si Jimin ngehentiin langkahnya, si Yoongi yang ngerasa Jimin berhenti ikut berhenti terus balik badan ngadep Jimin.

"Eh kenapa lu? Kebelet boker?"

Si Jimin cuma ngabaiin pertanyaan Yoongi, rada jengkel si masa iya cuma gara gara berhenti dibilang mau boker yang bener aja kali ah -_-. Sebenernya si Jimin ini lagi mikir keras, dia bingung mau ngungkapin perasaannya apa enggak. Tapi kalo enggak dia takut si Yoongi ntar pas udah kuliah banyak yang naksir kan dia gak mau nambah saingan cukup sama bang Jayhop ajalah yaa. Terus akhirnya dia mantepin hati buat ngungkapin perasaanya, masalah diterima apa enggak itu belakangan.

"Yoon gue mau ngomong sesuatu"

Si Yoongi agak kaget pas Jimin berubah jadi serius, ya gimana gak kaget kan biasanya tu bocah selengean gak jelas.

"Ngomong apaan sih kok sampe elu jadi serius gini?"

"Sebenernya gue itu... "

Yoongi udah degdegan nunggu kata selanjutnya. Dia punya firasat kalo bakal dite-

"Udah suka sama elu dari SMP. Lu mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

mbak. Lah kenapa feelingnya bener?

Jimin diem nunggu jawaban Yoongi, iya dia diem tapi aslinya mah gugup warbyasaah. Ehe.

"Jadi lu udah suka gue dari lama?"

Jimin ngangguk

"Dan elu baru nembak gue sekarang?"

Jimin nganggung lagi

"Gila lu. Lu tau gak sih kalo gue itu udah nunggu saat saat kaya gini?"

"HAA?"

'Anjiir keceplosan. Tapi yaudahlah gpp ekek'

"Iya gue mau kok jadi pacar lu. Gue aslinya juga suka sama elu udah lama tapi elu aja yang gak peka kode gue sialan!"

"Ini serius Yoon? Elu nerima gue? Ya sorry lah kan gue takut ngerusak persahabatan kita eheh. Tapikan yang penting sekarang elu udah jadi pacar gue"

"Ih jari bantet mah sa ae"

"Yaudah yuk jalan lagi"

Si Yoongi udah nunduk malu, soalnya Jimin megang tangan dia. Demi kancutnya Jungkook yang bolong depannya tangannya Jimin ternyata anget cuukk :')

Dan gitulah cerita dua anak remaja yang ternyata saling suka tapi takut buat ngungkapin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END dengan tidak elitnya wkwk

A/N

Hola? Aku balik lagi dengan ff Minyoon (lagi) yang gak jelas ceritanya ehe, sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan foll. Demi apa kalian jjang!

Sebenernya ide (pasaran) ini muncul pas lagi dengerin lagunya Day6 yang I Would sama F(X) ft DO yang Goodbye Summer. Gak tau dah apa hubungannya ehe, udah ah tar kepanjangan lagi


End file.
